


A Milletian's Plight

by KairiUJMK



Series: Game World AU [1]
Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Control, Don't let me listen to Agape, Game World AU, Gen, KairiUJMK, Liana - Freeform, Milletian POV, Part 1, Plight, Q_Q, Suffering, Undertaleish vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiUJMK/pseuds/KairiUJMK
Summary: What is the Milletian? A person? A puppet? A player? Can they truly feel pain? Or is it all someone else's folly? G21 content and spoilers.First part of a 2 part series.
Series: Game World AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535138
Kudos: 3
Collections: Collection





	A Milletian's Plight

_Milletian..._  
_A Milletian is a person who has traveled to Erinn..._  
_From beyond the stars..._  
_With their guidance..._

_Or so they say._

_But a Milletian, isn't a Milletian..._  
_That's always been a lie._  
_The Milletian has always been..._

_A 'PLAYER'._

_A 'Player', observes and interacts with this world of Erinn via a window and a medium..._  
_That medium, is the Milletian._  
_The feelings the Milletian feels, all their choices..._  
_It was never theirs to begin with..._

__

__

  
  
  


Her body had changed rapidly, Kairi wasn't even sure what was happening at the moment. One minute she had been fighting to stop her friend, Talvish...well...she considered him as more than a friend...  
And now he was gazing upon her and giving her the hardest of glares, his tone filled with a harshness she'd never have deemed possible for him to speak to her in, "Are these, at last, your true colors?" 

(They aren't mine...I didn't...I...) 

Kairi's heart quickened, her mind racing to find the words to explain her now current form, but no words came...neither to mind...nor from her lips...

"I was sure you would never walk the path of malevolence."

(It isn't me! I never wanted....I never asked for any of this!)

"Did you so wontonly desire to ascend to godhood? To become the flame that scorches paradise?!"

(NOOOOO!!!!) 

...  
But it wasn't like it could make a difference...no matter how badly she wanted to scream out.  


Kairi could only look on, horror in her eyes as 5 judgement blades swung down, her crusader skills locked to keep her from defending herself from the oncoming 1 hit explosion.

"Guh!" she cried in pain as the blast forced her out of her new form, tossing her across the white floor of the Sanctum leaving behind it a red trail of her blood to stain the ground. She lay sprawled on the ground, her HP at 0, her mind racing with so many thoughts.

(I can't beat him...more so stop him...What do I do? What CAN I do? I have to stop him, if I don't...if I don't...)

Something pulled her back, that familiar sensation of being yanked back through the fabrics of time that occurred time after time when she'd 'fail' at a 'mission'. She fell to her knees panting, her HP was in deadly and she seriously needed to get healed up, and to deal with her potion poisoning. She looked up to see the familiar figure of the deity floating there, his expression unchanging, no one around came to her aid when she fell, no one came....no one came. The words flashed in her mind and the tears that begun to spring in her eyes threatened to fall at any moment, 'But nobody came'.

The memories made her eyes burn, the memory of Talvish eating her cooking for the first time, his face so wide eyed in surprise as the he mouthed out words around a spoonful of stew, "This...is incredible."  
Or the time he was beside her when they fought the Zebach together in Avalon gate.  
When he swore she wouldn't be harmed back at the Knight's Epitaph...  
And when he held her so tightly with both hands after he helped wake her from the crystallized material...

He had been there...he had been there for her through it all...  
Why? ...Why now? 

"Gonna have to stop here, outta pots, and you definitely need to get a bit more stronger before you come back." 

Kairi's head lowered at the sound of the voice in her head. That voice had always been there since the beginning of her time in Erinn. She had determined it not to be a conscience or a ghost, in fact the voice had a name, Liana. Whenever Kairi had to fight or choose, this voice was there, it...it frightened her to say this voice took control of her entirely.  
It made her choices, it fought her battles, it improved her skills and even where she'd go, or what to even say...  
But Kairi had no way to contest them for control of her body, though at times she was grateful that the voice seemed to know just what choices she wanted to make most times, especially when it seemed to count. 

Kairi just wanted to fall to her knees and cry. This was all too much, in so many ways. As the voice made her turn to leave the Sanctum, the tears fell, she didn't want to leave.

(Talvish...)

She just wanted this to be some bad joke, a bad nightmare.

(Talvish!) 

She wanted to wake up, and have everything as it was before; them hunting the prophets all together, Talvish back to his normal self, just being...like a family...

(TALVISH!!!) 

She fought desperately for the ability to turn around, she wanted to reach for him in hopes that perhaps he could hear her crying, but she only managed to move her head as her body kept moving forward, her tears streamed endlessly. Talvish still remained there floating, staring at her as though nothing had happened, the others not even moving or responding.

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!)

She screamed as loud as she could, but it never left her lips...nor reached the ears of the voice inside her head or anyone else. She could only cry and ask herself why all of this was happening, why THIS was Talvish's answer, why they couldn't just talk it out as she exited the Sanctum area. 

_Milletian..._  
_You lack the strength for this battle..._  
_You much come back stronger..._  
_If you wish to save Erinn. _

_The player has chosen to exit the battle and postpone it until the Milletian can grow stronger. _

_Milletian..._  
_When your friend impaled you..._  
_When you stood up to him, ALONE..._  
_When you struggled, perished, and rose back up to stop him only for time to be so short..._  
_Did you realize you couldn't succeed alone?_  
_Staring at his unmoving, unresponsive form, knowing you'll have to battle against him again..._  
_and again..._  
_again..._  


_...How do you feel?_

**Author's Note:**

> I was seriously on something when I did a short version of this in a Mabinovel...the culprit is most likely Undertale XD There will be the NPC's side to this in the continuation. But please remind me not to listen to 'In Regards to Love: Agape' while writing ever again, my poor heart was hurting Q_Q


End file.
